Acosador
by elenitaZL
Summary: Portgas D. Ace no era de ese tipo de persona. Él era inocente, amable y lindo; que un demonio viejales le definiese de acosador era el colmo. Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que un poquito acosador sí que fuera, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Pero, oh... él no era normal. Lemon. No OoC, lo juro xd


**Aquí de nuevo :D Bueno... este One-Shot no es ningún tipo de favor o algo parecido, más bien un regalo (: Lo hice bajo mi responsabilidad y con el peligro de dañar mi mente pura e inocente U-U ok, no... no es nada pura ni inocente, todo lo contrario xd**

**Oook, aviso que aparece Ace en TODO su esplendor, así que no quiero traumas... ni hemorragias XD Todas esas pervertidas hasta arriba con las hormonas no les aconsejaría que leyeran esto... ok, sí XD **

**Aviso que aparece una OC, pero nada grave, en serio. Odio el OoC (Out of Character), pero aquí supongo que no hay :/ supongo. Al menos en mi cabeza no.**

**Vale, vale... En serio, no quiero muertes por falta de sangre xD**

**Advertencias: **Mmmm... leemon :)) Ligeros Spoilers y... lenguaje grosero. Nada más supongo. ¿Violación? Nah, es consentido XD

**Rating: **M

**Personajes: **Ace, OC.

**Ubicación: **Una isla desconocida y aparentemente desierta (XD). Ace va en busca de Kurohige (BarbaNegra), PreTimeskip.

**Resumen:** Portgas D. Ace no era de ese tipo de persona. Él era inocente, amable y lindo; que un demonio viejales le definiese de acosador era el colmo. Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que un poquito acosador sí que fuera, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Pero, oh... él no era normal.

* * *

**ACOSADOR**

Portgas D. Ace no era de ese tipo de persona. Él era inocente, amable y lindo; que un demonio viejales le definiese de acosador era el colmo. Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que un poquito acosador sí que fuera, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Pero, oh... él no era normal.

Ace bostezó ruidosamente, antes de dirigirse a una taberna que tuviera a su disposición la mayor variedad de alcohol posible. Y buena comida también, ya de paso.

Se quitó el sombrero naranja para resolverse el pelo distraídamente, mirando a distintas direcciones buscando un restaurante o algo parecido. Ya más tarde se encargaría de encontrar además una posada en la que pasar la noche. Todo el asunto de buscar a Kurohige le tenía muy cansado, yendo de una isla a otra sin apenas pausa.

Tras analizar bien la zona, concluyó que el puerto estaba vacío, sólo una leve corriente de viento le daba la bienvenida. ¿Acaso estaba desierta la isla? Había vestigios de vida humana, al menos, como casas para residir y tal. Ace enarcó una ceja maldiciéndose haber acabado en un sitio tan vacío como aquel, pero decidió de todos modos ir a investigar por si acaso.

A medida que avanzaba por las calles, se extrañaba aún más de que el sitio estuviera abandonado, pues las viviendas se encontraban en perfectas condiciones para vivir. Posiblemente, se dijo a sí mismo, alguna banda de piratas hubiese arribado allí hace poco, y por eso no se veía a ningún ser humano cerca. Sin embargo, aunque tal hipótesis era perfecta para ese misterio, desechó la idea al reparar en que hubiera visto "algo", un mínimo movimiento, una prueba de que la vida existía.

Caminó casi media hora más (justo estaba empezando a atardecer), dispuesto a dar la vuelta y avanzar a la siguiente isla sin haber hallado nada interesante, cuando escuchó unos potentes gritos cerca de su posición. Echó una ojeada a los alrededores, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía el jolgorio, hasta que divisó un establecimiento donde sí que parecía haber gente humana, pues se oía tal escándalo que era imposible pasarlo desapercibido.

Se dirigió hacia allí quitándose de nuevo el sombrero, impaciente por el hambre que comenzaba a regurgitarle el estómago. La próxima vez se aseguraría de informarse de la siguiente isla para que no le pasara lo mismo.

Al llegar a la puerta del comercio, se quedó parado unos segundos, prestando atención a lo que los ebrios vociferaban:

—¡Naomi... otra ronda! —se oyó a uno con tono de estar bastante perjudicado.

—¡Hey, Naomi-chan, acércate y siéntate conmigo! —continuó el siguiente, este aparentando encontrarse en condiciones normales.

—¡Cállense de una puta vez, basuras! —se quejó una jovencita molesta por los comentarios—. ¡Para lo único que me acercaría a ti, Takami, sería para cortarte los huevos! ¡Mierdas, que eres un mierdas!

Y con este rechazo, todo el bar estalló en carcajadas, incluso Ace curvó ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa perspicaz, gesto que culminó en un ceño fruncido formando una expresión cínica y prepotente. Conque toda la atención la chupaba una camarera boca-sucia...

Solo necesitó unos segundos para que la puerta del mesón ardiera por completo, callando al fin todo el griterío y las ofensas acumuladas. Los clientes gritaron sorprendidos ante la llamarada repentina, unos buscando agua para apagarla, otros retrocediendo hasta el lado opuesto del incendio, y el resto, los más borrachos... simplemente se dedicaron a reírse y a seguir bebiendo como si no hubiese mañana.

Una vez el fuego estuvo apagado del todo y de la puerta solo quedaban las cenizas, Ace entró más tranquilo que nunca, tratando de pisar los menos escombros posibles, porque, oh, sus botas eran muy preciadas para él, y si se manchaban tendría que agacharse y limpiarlas a consciencia. Sería un esfuerzo bastante estúpido.

Una joven de larga y oscura cabellera se asomó de detrás de la barra, escrutando con sus ojos verdes al sujeto que se atrevía a irrumpir en el bar de esas formas. No por nada todos buscaban protección en aquel sitio.

Ace contempló el interior del establecimiento con un deje de decepción. Se esperaba más suciedad, más borrachos, unas cuantas cucarachas correteando entre los pies de los mismos... lo propio de un burdel. Pero al encontrarse con una hospedería normal y corriente, mujeres estereotipadas y buenas condiciones higiénicas, alzó ambas cejas estupefacto.

Todo el bar lo miraba esperando alguna otra reacción, con el miedo pintado en la cara, pues el rostro de ese tipo era bastante famoso por su alta recompensa, y la huella de fuego que dejó a sus espaldas, terminó por espantar a algún que otro receloso.

—¡¿Quién cojones te has creído?! —exclamó Naomi golpeando con la palma de la mano la barra.

Ace dirigió la vista hacia ella sin preocuparle lo más mínimo su actitud violenta, en lo único en que se fijó fue en su buen cuerpo y en la botella de licor que sujetaba de la otra mano.

—Ah. —Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a los consumidores. Acto seguido, se inclinó en una reverencia de disculpa, como solía hacer desde pequeño—. Disculpen las molestias.

—¡¿Te crees que eso es suficiente, malparido?! —volvió a protestar la morena sin hacer caso a los intentos tranquilizantes de otro camarero—. ¡Vas a pagar todos los gastos aunque te disculpes!

—No quiero —farfulló Ace sentándose frente a ella—. Sírveme la comida, rápido —añadió aporreando la barra con un puño, aunque su tono no era para nada autoritario, más bien sereno y tranquilo.

—No quiero —le imitó Naomi volviendo la cabeza hacia los clientes—. ¡Esta basura les va a pagar la ronda extra, así que pidan lo que se les antoje!

Ace la miró mosqueado. ¿Se pensaba que era rico? No iba a pagar ni un berri, puesto que apenas le llegaba para la comida, y además debía de guardar algo para alquilar una habitación. Aquella mujer estaba loca si pensaba que con aquella expresión resentida iba a hacerle soltar la pasta.

—Deja de mirarme con esa cara y sírveme la comida, ¿quieres? —masculló el joven apoyando el brazo en la barra.

—Como no me des el dinero de las reparaciones comerás mierda, ¿entiendes? —dijo Naomi sin intimidarse de los ojos asesinos de Ace.

—No tengo dinero —terció él sin alterar su expresión.

—Y pensabas largarte sin pagar, ¿no? —Naomi rio por la ingenuidad de aquel cliente tan estúpido—. Resel, Innaf —En cuanto pronunció esos nombres, dos individuos altos y con cara de ser los de seguridad, aparecieron al lado de Naomi—. Saquen a esta basura de aquí, por favor.

—Enseguida —contestaron al unísono acercándose a Puño de Fuego.

—Te pagaré, no seas dramática —dijo Ace tras haber chistado por la insistencia de la mujer—. Tengo hambre —añadió repicando los dedos sobre la madera.

Naomi bufó derrotada; aparentaba decir la verdad, pero fiarse de un forastero así por así podría ser un error que lamentaría a fin de mes, cuando le faltase el dinero de ese desgraciado.

—Vale —asintió haciendo una señal para que los defensores se detuvieran—, pero en cuanto termines saldaremos cuentas.

Ace esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, pensando en una forma perfecta de "saldar cuentas" que, tanto él como ella, quedarían satisfechos y a partes iguales.

—Muy bien.

De este modo, la posada recobró el ambiente festivo y agradable de antes, con alguna que otra competición entre borrachos para demostrar quién era mejor bebiendo. Otros, en cambio, desviaban la vista para ver al nuevo comiendo como si tuviera un agujero negro en el estómago.

Naomi, a medida que hablaba con él (solo para asegurarse de que no escapaba), descubrió que aquel hombre era un pirata muy buscado por el gobierno, el comandante de la segunda división de la tripulación de Shirohige. Portgas D. Ace, Puño de Fuego.

Ace le preguntó si no había visto nunca su cara en un cartel de recompensa, y Naomi negó varias veces contestando que jamás olvidaría una cara tan sosa como la suya.

El joven también se informó de la vida personal de Naomi, como que ella era solo la tabernera y la hija del dueño, pero que por esta última razón tenía el derecho de echar a los clientes y decidir si les ofrecía los servicios. La otra declaración, quizá la más interesante para Ace, fue que en ese pueblo solían atracar numerosos piratas con altas recompensas, y que ese bar ofrecía (además de comida, alcohol y una cama para dormir) seguridad por encima de todo. Restel e Innaf practicaban artes marciales además de ir siempre armados, y los habitantes del pueblo, la mayoría de los clientes, eran conocidos por su extraña fuerza. Porque en las personas normales y corrientes era raro que pudieran defenderse en condiciones de bandas y salteadores del Grand Line.

Probablemente una sola persona fuera débil, pero todos juntos eran casi invencibles; todos juntos, formaban una tripulación pirata. Y el puesto de capitán, capitana en ese caso, le correspondía a Naomi por fuerza, puesto que era la principal regidora del bar además de tener un poder bastante inusual, pero que ya era famoso por todo el mundo: la akuma no mi.

—Hito Hito no mi: Modelo Daimaō —contó Naomi hincando el codo en la barra mientras veía comer al moreno—. Soy capaz de convertirme en demonio —explicó, riendo divertida ante el gesto incrédulo de Ace—. Lo digo en serio.

—Demuéstralo —le retó el joven colocando un plato más a la montaña ubicada a su lado y cogiendo otro que le ofrecía Naomi.

—No quiero. —Frunció el ceño, pero la sonrisa juguetona no desapareció.

La cena dio paso de una vez por todas a la bebida. Ya había observado mucho tiempo a los borrachos, ahora le tocaba a él. A una solo señal, Naomi le sirvió una botella de sake, y cada vez que el moreno la vaciaba, le tendía otra. De este modo el alcohol en el cuerpo de Ace fue acumulándose, pero no fue razón suficiente para que continuara bebiendo y hablando a la vez con Naomi.

Y con la bebida, la noche terminó llegando. Ya sería de madrugada, puesto que la mayoría de los clientes se fueron retirando a medida que pasaban los minutos. Pero a eso a Portgas D. Ace poco le importaba. Él seguía allí, sentado en la barra, bebiendo como un poseso, y se entendía que nadie sería capaz de sacarlo de allí aunque fuera a patadas.

—Ya vamos a cerrar —señaló Naomi cruzando los brazos. Después empezó a contar las botellas acumuladas—. Me debes...

—Primero quiero una habitación para esta noche —la interrumpió Ace para luego beber el último trago.

—¿Cómo que una habitación? —repitió ella poniendo las manos en la cadera—. Haz el favor de pagar la comida, incluyendo el alcohol, o dormirás en la calle.

Ace suspiró. ¿Tanto le costaba hacer la vista gorda? Oh, cierto... le costaría miles de berries. Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿no? Puño de Fuego agachó la cabeza cansado y muerto de sueño. No la iba a pagar porque casi no tenía dinero, si lo tuviera se lo daría, pero no era el caso.

La expresión dura de Naomi se destensó, observando que el joven estaba agotado, y que lo que menos tenía ganas era de discutir, incluso se le cerraban los ojitos del sueño.

—Está bien...

El moreno trató de ocultar la sonrisa astuta bajo sus cabellos ondulados. Aquella mujer era fácil de engañar, sería divertido convivir un poco más con ella y ver cómo transcurría su amistad. Ace se levantó, estiró los brazos, recogiendo la mochila del suelo y su sombrero de encima de la barra, y siguió a Naomi al interior de una sala, donde divisó un despacho parecido a una sala de recepciones.

La joven alcanzó una llave de uno de los cajones y los dos subieron al piso de arriba en silencio, sin comentar nada sobre el pobre bolsillo de Ace y de su tacañería.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, Naomi introdujo la llave en la cerradura y dejó que Puño de Fuego pasara antes, este encontrándose con una sala minúscula, con un baño minúsculo y una mesita minúscula. Se preguntó quién de los dos era más tacaño. Pero la cama era grande, de eso no se podía quejar.

—¿Te sirve? —indagó Naomi entregándole la llave.

—No está mal —rezongó Ace, pues claramente le había dado la habitación más pequeña de todas, seguro.

—Ahora. —Naomi extendió la mano—. Págame.

—Ya te dije que no pienso pagarte —terció él yendo hasta el centro de la habitación y tirando la mochila por cualquier parte.

Naomi entornó los ojos más enfadada que nunca. Habría aceptado que solo le devolviera el dinero de una de las dos cosas, pero que se quedara ahí de okupa sin soltar un berri no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—¡¿Que no piensas pagarme?! —Ace sacudió la cabeza distraídamente, mirando las paredes descoloridas del cuarto. Sí, esa habitación era la peor de todas—. ¡Ahora mismo voy a llamar a Resel e Innaf para que te saquen a patadas! —El moreno se fue acercando a ella, pero ella con tanto enojo no se percató de ello—. ¡Pero patadas en el culo, por moroso!

Un movimiento apresurado por parte de Ace, en el cual de la nuca atrajo a Naomi para besarla, fue lo que necesitó para callar todo aquel discurso que no serviría para convencerle de que pagase. Porque por mucho que insistiera Naomi, Ace ya había concluido que la iba a recompensar de otra forma totalmente distinta al dinero.

Ahí fue cuando Naomi se percató de sus intenciones; sin embargo, no fue por eso por lo que abrió los ojos de par en par, sino por la sorpresa de que Ace la estaba besando.

El moreno se despegó los labios de los de ella al no obtener acción alguna, pensando que quizá no le había gustado o que estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera se dignó al devolverle aquel inesperado beso.

No obstante, se equivocaba. Naomi lo estaba deseando, deseaba sentir de nuevo esa caricia, pero debido a que aún se encontraba en trance, solo pudo mirar a Ace con asombro. Y lo tenía tan cerca, que con aproximar su cara a la suya un par de centímetros, sus bocas se juntarían. Solo unos centímetros.

Ace frunció ligeramente el ceño intentando adivinar los pensamientos que cruzaban por la cabeza de Naomi. A juzgar por el sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas, su compañera no pudo ocultar la timidez que antes habría considerado inexistente.

—Oye... —musitó Ace, pero sin separarse ni un poco de Naomi.

Al oír el murmullo, la joven parpadeó repetidas veces percatándose de que el moreno la sujetaba de la cintura y de que no tenía propósito de soltarla hasta que ella misma se lo pidiera. Más bien, no la iba a liberar por el momento, solo porque a él le daba la gana.

—Suéltame —pidió Naomi removiéndose entre los brazos de Ace, cosa que hizo que aumentara la fuerza del apretón.

—No quiero —contestó él sonriendo de medio lado, ejerciendo tanta presión que Naomi apenas podía moverse.

Entonces ella se rindió, tanto en tratar de escapar como en resistirse a los encantos de aquel hombre que la aprisionaba con sus músculos.

Levantó la cabeza divisando perfectamente el rostro de Ace, fijándose por vez primera en el intenso color negro de sus ojos.

Eso fue más que suficiente; le tomó el rostro con firmeza para depositarle un beso duradero en los labios.

Sin perder el contacto, Ace y Naomi se arrastraron hasta la cama de la habitación, donde se dejaron caer para continuar cómodamente con el jugueteo de labios. Ace aprovechó la cercanía y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los muslos de ella, provocando que el calor comenzase a circular por ambos cuerpos aunque solo hubiesen transcurrido un par de minutos.

Los hábiles dedos de Naomi acariciaron con admiración el torso hercúleo de Puño de Fuego, al mismo tiempo que envolvía la cadera de él con sus piernas. Mientras atrapaba una y otra vez sus labios, Ace introdujo la mano que ya comenzaba a alcanzar una temperatura considerable por su poder entre la ropa interior de Naomi, obteniendo un gemido anticipado de impaciencia, pues en cuanto llegó al sexo de su amante retiró la mano para posarla en su cadera y de este modo ir retirando el pantalón.

Evitó la mirada de reproche de Naomi deslizando resbalando lentamente la lengua por su cuello, sintiendo cómo la respiración de ella empezaba a golpear su rostro de forma irregular y apresurada.

La camiseta de Naomi no tardó en abandonar su cuerpo, al igual que el sujetador; se despojó de ambas cosas con prisa, como si quisiera entregarse a él lo más pronto posible.

Al dejar al descubierto la blanca piel de Naomi, Ace continuó saboreando su cuello mediante mordiscos, siguiendo por la clavícula hasta bajar hacia sus senos, en los que se dedicó unos cuantos minutos a entretenerse aferrando los redondeados pezones entre sus dientes.

Naomi se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo un gemido que amenazaba con salir, pero terminó dejándose llevar entreabriendo los labios con timidez, de los que cada poco surgía su aliento abatido.

Ace alejó su rostro de ese lugar acabar de desvestir a su compañera. La quitó muy despacio el pantalón, ya excitado por la sola idea de escuchar sus jadeos de placer, o, ahora que lo había dejado al descubierto, su cuerpo de piel blanca y tacto sedoso retorciéndose bajo él.

Ace inclinó la cabeza sobre la intimidad de Naomi, aspirando antes el aroma que desprendía, y deslizó su lengua por ese centímetro de piel que sin duda era aún más sensible ahora que lo estaba manejando como le daba la gana.

Los jadeos tomaron entonces la delantera para dar paso a fuertes gemidos a medida que Puño de Fuego estimulaba aquella parte, presionando cuando Naomi ahogaba sus emociones y obligándola a que todo sonido causado por él corriera por su garganta.

Ni hizo falta ni dos minutos para que Naomi experimentara el primer orgasmo de la noche, sensación que la obligó a cerrar las piernas y atrapar la cara del moreno entre sus sexualidad.

Ace se incorporó colocándose de rodillas, terminó de desnudarse y permitió que Naomi cambiase la posición en la que se encontraban.

No era virgen, eso lo sabía, pero que contara con mucha experiencia de eso no estaba seguro. Porque ella se movía con timidez, esperaba a que el otro actuase, y aquellas manos con las que acariciaba su erección no eran del todo firmes.

Aun así, en el momento en que a las manos se les sumó una lengua y una boca, esos pensamientos es esfumaron, satisfecho solo con el acto de sentir su miembro envuelto por Naomi, continuando con un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado.

Su boca se movía con soltura, sus ojos entrecerrados a veces le dedicaban una mirada voluptuosa. Y Ace tensaba la mandíbula. Naomi lo hacía jodidamente bien, se recriminó haber pensado lo contrario.

A contrario de él, la joven quiso dedicarse a ese lugar un poco más de tiempo, durante el cual Ace cerró los ojos intentando contenerse. Al parecer se habían cambiado las tornas. La hizo detenerse antes de que pudiera terminar. Se levantó de la cama e hizo que Naomi se tumbara debajo de él, y a continuación mordió sus labios notando que de a poco se hinchaban y humedecían.

Sujetó sus muslos fuertemente, y se adentró en ella con lentitud, permitiéndose el lujo de pararse a escuchar el débil gemido que resurgió de su boca. Naomi simplemente jadeó al sentir la dureza que la había invadido de una pausada y torturadora embestida, agarrando las sábanas para evitar inútilmente que su cuerpo respondiera.

Ace notó que Naomi trataba de reprimirse, así que aceleró el movimiento embistiendo rítmicamente, con gran velocidad para que amante no tuviera más remedio que dejarse llevar por sus emociones y que los gemidos fueran más frecuentes.

El moreno colocó las piernas de Naomi en sus hombros, inclinándose sobre ella y haciendo el contacto más profundo y acompasado. La cálida estrechez de su amante, recibir los arañazos en su nuca, el sudor que cubría los dos cuerpos por tanta agitación emitida. Para Ace aquella noche se podía definir de maravillosa. Esa opresión que sentía alrededor de su miembro cada vez que se introducía era sumamente placentera.

Y Naomi tampoco se quedaba atrás. Mientras Ace lamía sus hombros, ella enredaba negros mechones de cabello entre sus dedos, agarrándolo con exagerada fuerza por los efectos que le proporcionaba su nuevo amante.

Muy a pesar suyo, Ace sentía que se acercaba el final y apresuró el ritmo, consiguiendo que Naomi mostrara su aspecto más vulnerable. Sus mejillas se habían encendido hace mucho, y su cuerpo no podía ser más cálido como lo era en ese momento. Y los labios, formaban una perfecta sincronía con los suyos propios al jadear al unísono.

El ambiente del cuarto pronto se llenó de la respiración acelerada de ambos, sobre todo de la de Naomi, quien volvió a sentir el éxtasis por segunda vez, su cuerpo convulsionando a la vez que arqueaba la espalda.

Y por último, Ace, tras el orgasmo de Naomi, llegó al suyo, expulsando su semilla violentamente dentro de la joven, soltando algún que otro quejido incontrolable.

Naomi retiró un mechón de la cara de Ace con cariño y dibujó una ligera sonrisa. Se le había olvidado por qué no quería que ese hombre utilizara la taberna como refugio, y ya no le importaba. Por el momento.

Ace se retiró de encima de Naomi y se ubicó a su lado, apoyando los codos en el colchón. La joven le miró de reojo; deseaba terminar lo que empezó unos momentos antes, y parecía que Ace se lo estaba ofreciendo en bandeja. Es más, alzaba una ceja lascivo y curvaba sus labios en una mueca interrogante, lo que Naomi interpretaba como una invitación a compensar el placer de ambos.

De modo que la chica se colocó de nuevo de rodillas entre las piernas de Ace y tomó su erección entre sus expertas manos, para después reclinarse e ir recorriéndola dejando un rastro de saliva, jugando antes de envolverla por completo y continuar con ello al ritmo fijado.

Ace apretó los dientes atrapando en su garganta un gruñido de deleite, reparando en el calor que recorría su cuerpo desde aquel punto que Naomi maniobraba de manera idónea. De su frente comenzó a brotar un sudor notable, y su pelo se pegaba a su piel a la hora que Naomi recibía al fin aquel incómodo sabor tras derramarse dentro de su propia boca.

La joven se echó junto a Ace tras unos segundos. Este la dedicó una mirada satisfecha y cerró los ojos exhausto, dejando que Naomi se acurrucara en el excesivo calor de su cuerpo.

Aunque en aquella habitación la luz no se filtraba lo suficiente, Ace pudo asegurar que había amanecido hacía bastante tiempo. Y ese tiempo le iba a costar caro en la búsqueda de Kurohige si no se marchaba de la isla enseguida. Se dio cuenta de esto cuando entreabrió los ojos y distinguió la claridad de la mañana colándose por la ventanita del cuarto.

No estaba seguro de qué hizo para engatusar a esa mujer que dormía a su lado, pues el alcohol y la resaca no eran buenos partidarios para recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

De lo que sí se acordaba era que Naomi mencionó algo referido a su akuma no mi y de que se transformaba en demonio, pero sin entrar en detalles.

Se preguntó cómo se vería con el rostro de Satán, una larga cola y unos cuernos sobresaliéndole de la cabeza.

"Igual que ahora", pensó. En cuanto vio a Naomi en el bar, la definió automáticamente de demonio sin sentimientos, de bruja, y otros adjetivos hacia mujeres boca-sucia y desconsideradas como ella. Sin embargo, al haber entablado una conversación con ella y el haberle pasado por alto el dinero de la comida y la habitación, supo que se había estado equivocando desde el principio.

Cuando se la conocía a fondo, Naomi era amable y respetuosa (¡Respetuosa! ¡Una boca-sucia como ella! Quién lo diría), sin ningún problema en hacer algún que otro favor a cambio de nada. Una buena persona. Quizá por eso fue que decidió pasar la noche con ella, en confianza. Solo que...

Torció el gesto, preocupado por la reacción de Naomi al momento de despertar, puesto que esa mujer demonio era impredecible, y a saber con qué le saldría una vez abriera los ojos. Posiblemente le acribillaría con mil palabras sucias, o le amenazaría con llamar a Innaf y Resel. Existían muchas posibilidades, pero el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Decidió vestirse y marcharse cuanto antes, o de lo contrario Naomi se despertaría capaz de retarle por no solventar sus deudas.

Así como lo pensó, lo hizo; se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido fuera de lo común, y empezó a ponerse los pantalones y la camisa que había recogido del suelo.

Lo último que hizo antes de salir por la puerta fue echar una mirada a su acompañante, contemplando su espalda desnuda y los negros cabellos desparramados por la almohada.

Se puso su sombrero naranja, cogió su mochila y desapareció de la estancia, dejando atrás el chasquido de la puerta. Ruido más que suficiente para que Naomi abriera los ojos.

Ya había avanzado casi la mitad del camino, y desde que salió de la posada de Naomi, notó que aunque fuese un poco temprano, los niños jugaban por la zona sin reparos ni miedos a que nuevos piratas se dejasen ver por allí.

Tenían bastante confianza en su pueblo y sobre todo en la taberna, así que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

La frisca brisa mañanera le despejó el rostro; era un día perfecto para navegar.

En todo el recorrido estuvo pensando en su noche con Naomi, en cómo le había perdonado ser tan rara, y había aceptado la recompensa que él le ofrecía.

Pero le preocupaba un poco que le siguiera y le obligara a pagar. No, no era capaz de ir hasta allí.

—¡Aaaaaaceeeee!

Sonrió. No, no era capaz. Se trataría de otra persona, Naomi no llegaría a esos extremos. Pero se parecía mucho a su voz.

—¡AAAAAACEEEEE!

Tragó saliva. Era la voz de Naomi, no había dudas. Pero, ¿para qué le querría ahora que se marchaba? No podía ser... que aún quisiera cobrarle todo lo endeudado. Ya la había recompensado con una noche de amor salvaje, ¡joder! ¡¿Es que acaso esa mujer nunca se daría por satisfecha?!

Se dio la vuelta esperando, suplicando a los cielos, que no fuera Naomi. Pero en cuanto se giró logró divisarla a lo lejos, corriendo hacia él y con expresión endemoniada que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Venga ya... —se maldijo el pobre Ace retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos para luego voltearse y empezar a correr.

Naomi, al ver que el moreno trataba de escaquearse, unos gruesos colmillos sobresalieron de su boca, y su cara comenzó a enrojecer de un momento a otro, y su cuerpo, aquel que Ace consideró frágil, inició un aumento de estatura casi excesivo, llegando a medir tanto como un gigante de la isla de Elbaf.

Ace, mientras seguía corriendo, alzó el rostro al distinguir que una sombra le tapaba incluso a unos cuantos metros adelante, y cuando vio que Naomi se había transformado en un demonio gigante, tal como le había contado la noche anterior en el bar, palideció de pies a cabeza, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acelerar ritmo, o si tendría que pagar... o morir. La segunda opción era la más posible de todas.

—CABRÓNN... —Su voz sonaba distinta, mucho más grave y retardada que antes. Normal, era tan descomunal que hasta la voz le venía pequeña y le era muy difícil hablar en condiciones—. DEVUÉLVEME EL DINEROO... —Si a los vocablos se les sumaba los fuertes pisotones, era bastante razón para que Ace se echara a reír.

Si bien la situación podía ser peligrosa para él, tenía su toque cómico, puesto que al final pudo haber visto a Naomi utilizando su poder. Aunque nunca imaginó que sería en esas circunstancias.

En cuanto avanzó una calle más, logró ver el puerto y a su bote amarrado al poste, tal y como lo dejó. Pero Naomi estaba cerca; a cada paso que daba, recorría lo que Ace en un segundo.

Sin embargo, Puño de Fuego solo necesitó poco más de ese segundo para llegar de un salto a su bote y arrancar el motor, acción que le permitió salir disparado de la isla, dejando al demonio gigante boca-sucia terminando de alcanzar el puerto.

—ERES UN PUTO ACOSADORR... —dijo Naomi en su versión más satánica, sintiendo una rabia inmensa por haber permitido dejar escapar a ese infeliz. Y más, haberle permitido engañarla acostándose con ella.

Después de eso, volvió a su estatura normal y su rostro adquirió la imagen de siempre, mientras sonreía viendo cómo Ace se alejaba por el mar a la velocidad del rayo. Aun así, podía ver el perfil de su cuerpo alzando un brazo en señal de despedida.

No le quedó otra que reír, suspirar con pena y volver a la posada a trabajar. Le iba a extrañar, aunque le hubiese conocido la tarde anterior. Ace era buena persona, y le echaría en falta por eso. Además de que estaba encantada con lo de anoche.

Puño de Fuego bajó el brazo una vez la isla desapareció por el horizonte. Luego, bufó, conteniendo una alegre sonrisa.

Portgas D. Ace no era de ese tipo de persona. Él era inocente, amable y lindo; que un demonio viejales le definiese de acosador era el colmo. Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que un poquito acosador sí que fuera, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Pero, oh... él no era normal.

* * *

**Yohohohohoho!**

**Lo siento, pero adoro a Brook y era inevitable decir que Ace no es normal (Perdón... _era_ T-T) XD**

**Vale, **_Hito Hito no mi: Modelo Daimaō_**, es la akuma no mi modelo hombre, como la de Chopper o la de Sengoku, que se transforma en una buda dorado gigante. En el caso de Naomi, _Daimaō_ significa _Gran demonio, _mientras que Sengoku, _Daibutsu_, significa _Gran buda._****  
**

**Ok, creo que eso es todo. Que quede claro que Naomi no es una prostituta, sé que algunas lo piensan... e.e**

**Besitos!**

**PD: te amo, Ace *-* **


End file.
